Żywoty pasterzy i świętych
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Dbaj o to, co twoje. Dbaj, gdy przeminie. Dbaj, gdy nie masz prawa. Dbaj, albowiem nie opuścisz już tego, czym się naznaczyłeś. POSTREICHENBACH. NA SHERLOCKIADĘ.
1. Chapter 1

Autorstwo: _T.C.O. aka Umbra Viridis  
_Rating: T.

**Żywoty pasterzy i świętych**

*I*

Mycroft dopilnował wielu rzeczy. Zajął się wszystkim z właściwą sobie, i być może nawet całemu swemu rodowi skrupulatnością i dbałością o szczegóły. Zadbał, aby zgodne z prawdą informacje na temat pogrzebu trafiły do właściwych par uszu i jednocześnie, aby te się z faktami mijające również odnalazły miejsce przeznaczenia. Zadbał, aby na wypadek błędu w kalkulacjach utrudnić dojazd nieproszonym zainteresowanym. Zadbał, aby było kameralnie. Zadbał, aby było dostatecznie dostojnie i elitarnie – tego dnia na owym cmentarzu nikogo innego nie pochowano. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że zrządzeniem losu nikt, kto miałby tam spocząć ostatnio, nie umarł. Mycroft zadbał wreszcie o odpowiedni pomnik: o kamień, o czcionkę, o odstępy między znakami, o konkretny odcień liter, o odpowiedniość kwiatów, o całą ceremonię i być może nawet pogodę zmusił do uległości: była sprzyjająca – pomimo chłodu, słońce pracowało na niebie z taką intensywnością, że ciemne okulary, zasłaniające twarz, ból, stratę i gorycz były na miejscu i nie budziły podejrzeń. Mycroft zadbał też nawet o swoją dietę. Choć może to raczej ona sama zadbała o niego, przychodząc nieproszenie wraz ze śmiercią brata, odejmującą pokarm ustom, głowom rozsądek, sumieniom nieskalanie, a sercom spokój i myślom nadzieje. Jakakolwiek z tych przypadłości najprawdopodobniej bardzo rzadko zatruwała mu życie, co by tu dopiero mówić o wystąpieniu wszystkich naraz. Ale zdarzyło się to jednak, bo Mycroft Holmes nie dopilnował jednego: aby jego brat wciąż żył. W zasadzie, to tak naprawdę skutek innego niedopatrzenia: Mycroft najwidoczniej zapomniał zamknąć mordę, zaślepiony żądzą trzymania, cholera wie, czy to świata, czy tylko brytyjskiego rządu w ryzach poprzez ekstrakcję danych z mózgu Moriarty'ego. Ze wszystkich ludzi on jeden – obliczony ze wszystkim, bystry jak legion diabłów i ostrożny jak Mojżesz na górze Synaj ze świeżo wypieczonymi na kamieniu przykazaniami – nie pomyślał w porę, jakie i komu informacje zdradza. A to powinno być takie oczywiste.

Dlatego właśnie, jeżeli w dniu pogrzebu John Hamish Watson pragnął czegokolwiek, to pragnął rozbić staremu, grubemu i, kurwa, żywemu Holmesowi pysk.

Ażeby tak się nie stało Mycroft, oczywiście, także dopilnował. Przemykał niepostrzeżenie i milcząco jak pyłki na majowym wietrze i stosował wszystkie możliwe objazdy żeby tylko nie wejść Johnowi w paradę. Przed spojrzeniem jednakże nie uciekał. Znosił je ze stoickim spokojem, być może nawet pokutnie, ale na pewno nie z godnością; tym oczom nie szło się przeciwstawić z twarzą. Mycroft nie obserwował trawy, ziemi, pól do manewru, po prostu nie uciekał. Nie miał jak – nieważne na co by spoglądał – i tak czuł to oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, jakby było zimną lufą pistoletu przystawioną do jego skroni. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne nie sprawdziły się w roli tarczy. Mniemał zresztą nieszczęsny Mycroft, że plany pana Watsona oscylowały zapewne teraz wokół takich kategorii i, gdyby nie zaaranżowane wcześniej działania, pewnie by się o tym przekonał. Były te myśli widoczne we wszystkich mięśniach jego bolejącej twarzy. Gówno dało wojskowe przysposobienie do znieczulicy i gówno, zamiast fortecy, dał ciemny plastik na pół twarzy.

Ostatecznie, słońce miało ich obydwu w dupie tak samo, jak oni mieli w dupie słońce.

John w trakcie ceremonii ni razu nie spojrzał na świeży, złowieszczo połyskujący pomnik. Szukał. Zemsty, ukojenia, _dei ex machinae_, Lestrade'a, Moriarty'ego, odpowiedzi, końca – czego najbardziej szukał, nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że i tak by tego nie znalazł.

Lestrade doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on uruchomił cały ten kondukt, który w finale okazał się pogrzebowym. Tak, na tym polegała jego praca – mógłby sobie tłumaczyć – ale dotychczas nie sugerował się aż nadto regulaminem. Czyżby bezsprzecznie bezstronna opinia sierżant Donovan nagle stała się bardziej przekonywająca? Chryste, co go wtedy tknęło? Chyba te dzieci. Lestrade to dobry człowiek. I dobrych ludzi z reguły niepokoi krzyk przerażonego śmiertelnie dziecka. To i tak nie zmieniło faktu, że popełnił błąd, nie zagłuszyło tej świadomości nawet o pół tonu. Nie zjawił się na pogrzebie, swoją obecność tam uznał za wysublimowaną formę obrazy.

Podobnie odebrałby to John. On nie potrafił jednakże dostrzec okoliczności łagodzących. Zarówno pojawienie, jak i niepojawienie się detektywa na pogrzebie stanowiło afront. Nie było dobrego rozwiązania, nie było litości dla zdrajców. Za to były wściekłość i niemoc, w których i siły brakowało i rozsądku. Było jeszcze echo szumiące pośród wściekle żywo zielonych liści cmentarnych drzew, pobrzmiewało niezrównoważonym i jadowitym głosikiem Jima od komputerów. Jima, który umarł, ale wygrał. Nie, nie wygrał, chyba. Zremisował. Jeżeli wiara Johna jakkolwiek się liczyła – nie wygrał. John ufał, że chociaż świat zwątpił, to to nie było ważne, bo on wciąż wierzył. A on był ważny, prawda? Dla Sherlocka, rzecz jasna.

Dla pana enigmy.

Zdarzały się onegdaj, za czasów życia, sytuacje, gdy John myślał, że już rozgryzł Sherlocka przynajmniej do poziomu, na którym wierzył, że wie dostatecznie dużo, że ich wspólne życie jest nie do zachwiania: że jest skałą, nie da się głupio zranić. Okazywało się, że nie miał racji. Tracił z nagła gardę, odsłaniał się jak dzieciak, dawał drasnąć albo dźgnąć. Sherlock wiedział jak kłuć z nonszalancją – celnie, acz niepostrzeżenie. Najgorsze było to, że takie rzeczy nigdy nie działy się przypadkiem – musiał istnieć jakiś powód. Studium w krzywdzie? Dawkowanie stopniowe: _nie dbam o nikogo, nie mam przyjaciół, samotność jest moją ochroną, oszukiwałem cię cały czas, teraz umrę, będziesz patrzył, zostawię cię, a ty nic na to nie poradzisz, odejdę i niczego ci nie wyjaśnię, żegnaj John. _Tak, jakby to miało go przygotować, uodpornić. Sherlock się przeliczył: na nic go to nie przygotowało, przysporzyło jeszcze więcej bólu. Sherlock się przeliczył: i co po tym, że na siłę nie chciał mieć serca? Moriarty i tak znalazł serce i je spalił: serce Johna. Właśnie to, które biło tak ochoczo i żwawo, pompowało krew na każdy nowy dzień życia dla ich dwojga, prowadziło dzielnie rękę i pistolet mający chronić od złego, które robiło tosty i parzyło herbatę, drżało z podziwu, drżało ze strachu, które puszczało wszystko w niepamięć, które opuszczało innych, by trwać na posterunku. To właśnie, które nie mogło już ani żyć, ani umrzeć, roztaczało swąd agonii i spalonego mięsa, pompowało krew z popiołem słabiuteńko, gdzieś na dnie krateru, rozjątrzonej rany, nawołującej o rychłą śmierć miast nadchodzącej gangreny, dziury nawołującej głosem spragnionego na pustyni o kilka fundamentalnych odpowiedzi na trójsylabowe pytania o sens bytu:

_Dlaczego?_

_Kim byłem?_

_Czy wrócisz?_

_Weźmiesz mnie?_

John czuł się niedokończonym eksperymentem. Jaki cel działania, jeśli jako podmiot tego przeklętego studium nie podlegał dalszym obserwacjom, wysnuwaniu wniosków?

A może to on właśnie się przeliczył? Za dobrze myślał o sobie i za dużo. Może był elementem, kołem zębatym w misternie skonstruowanej machinerii Sherlockowego umysłu, kafelkiem w jego pałacu, klamką w oknie, serwetką na regale, korkiem w umywalce, puchem marnym, bzdurą. Czymże wtedy byłaby jego finitywność lub jej brak? Właśnie tym. Staniem nad grobem w pustce pośród ludzi, w niezrozumieniu końca. Byłaby żadnym problemem. Dla Sherlocka, znaczy się.

Dla pana enigmy.

Mieli do pogadania. John policzy się z nim sam po tym cyrku, po pogrzebie.

Gdy tylko przypomni sobie, jak wypowiadać swoje imię własnym głosem. Nie tym zapętlającym w jego czaszce wszystkie odcienie intonacyjne na przemian z _żegnaj_. W koło, jak:

_John_ – kiedy miał moment epifaniczny, jeden z wielu, każdy równie ważny; _John_ – gdy widział go znów żywego po momentach grozy; _John_ – gdy zapewniał go o czymś; _John_ – gdy drwił z nieistotnych przecież kobiet; _John_ – gdy objaśniał prawdy oczywiste niczym małemu dziecku; i wreszcie _John_ – gdy chwilę później rzucił słuchawkę, rzucił siebie, spadał on i łzy spadały pełne wstydu z jego rzęs. Każde John mówiło teraz _żegnaj_.

O nie, panie Holmes. Nie tak łatwo pozbyć się Johna Hamisha Watsona. Ani gniewu jego. Nadal mają do pogadania. Młodszy Holmes ma w pysk tak samo, jak drugi. Jego obecna przewaga taktyczna polega li tylko na tym, że nie żyje. Ale i tak nie ucieknie. Watson będzie wracał na ten cmentarz. Aż mu wygarnie. Aż wszystkiego się dowie. Aż naprawi swój grzech jako pasterza doglądającego jednoosobowej trzody. Aż wróci go do żywych siłą. Aż sam umrze.


	2. Elementy teorii katastrof

_Ubra viridis /tco _

**Żywoty pasterzy i świętych**

***II***

**Elementy teorii katastrof**

Jeśli ktoś, poza pieniącym krew i ściskającym zazwyczaj łagodne dłonie w pięści Mycroftem, przykuł szczególną uwagę Johna, to mogła to być tylko Molly. Nie dlatego, że jej natura zawsze budziła w nim sympatię. Nie dlatego, że się znali. Również nie dlatego, że trwała w niej niezmącenie godna podziwu wiara w autentyczność Sherlocka. Diabeł tkwił w szczególe. Chociaż John przywykł wciąż słuchać, że widzi, ale nie obserwuje, na pogrzebie obserwatorem był zdecydowanie dokładnym. Spoglądał poza i ponad nagrobkiem, jakby nie dopuszczając do siebie nawet wzrokiem faktu straty, ewaluował zamiast tego ludzi, prezentowane przez nich postawy. A panna Hooper jak na żałobnicę zachowywała się dość nietypowo. Niewłaściwie może nawet jak na kogoś, kto właśnie stracił dobrego znajomego, a raczej – obiekt jednostronnej miłości. Jej także nagrobek zadawał się nie interesować, przy czym Watson – rzecz jasna – miał lepsze, choć niemożliwe do zwerbalizowania powody, które usprawiedliwiały jego przypadek niepatrzenia. Molly specjalnych względów przyczynowych, ani taryf ulgowych nie miała, więc podejrzanym zdawało się być to, iż chłonęła otoczenie nieco rozproszonym wzrokiem, jakby oglądała całkiem intrygujący pokaz uliczny. Twarz miała zaciekawioną, ale nie smutną. Oblicze jej posępniało i napełniało skupieniem dopiero wtedy, gdy lądowało na nim. A z biegiem czasu lądowało coraz częściej i coraz ciężej. Jakby był główną atrakcją, punktem szczytowym całego przedsięwzięcia. Jakby to było takie absorbujące – _co John zrobi teraz? Może nic? Może piruet? Może przewróci się i umrze?_ Wlepiona weń para oczu irytowała go coraz bardziej, odzierała z resztek prywatności i godności. Fakt, zdążył stać się – za sprawą spektakularnych sukcesów Sherlocka – osobą częściowo publiczną. Ale czy dawało to z urzędu wszystkim prawo, by upubliczniać jego cierpienie, a z nieradzenia sobie z czymkolwiek czynić stały element codziennego przeglądu prasy?

John zdał sobie sprawę, że trochę się zapędził z roszczeniami do świętego spokoju. Niezliczone pary londyńskich ust i tak już dawno analizowały ich życie przy herbatach, kawach, ciastkach i kolacjach, przy użyciu - nawet jak na idiotów - haniebnie ograniczonych mózgów. _Patrzą w siebie jak w obrazki_ – oznajmiał Londyn. _Widać, że ze sobą sypiają_ – wtórowała reszta Zjednoczonego Królestwa. I żadne be, ani me, ani kukuryku, jakie mógłby wydobyć z siebie John, by to zdementować, nie znajdywało posłuchu, a na niego patrzono jak na zakłamaną pruderyjną panienkę. Albo co najmniej jak na kogoś, kto żyje w siermiężnej ułudzie. No przecież, że wszyscy mieli lepsze kompetencje poznawcze od niego i zupełnie irrelewantny fakt, że sam wiedział, co z kim robił, a czego nie robił w łóżku, niczego tutaj nie zmieniał. Jego opinia się nie liczyła, zaś rzeczony Sherlock najwidoczniej nie uważał za stosowne, aby zintegrować się z kalekim intelektualnie plebsem choćby i tylko na tyle, by zechcieć zdementować, czy ewentualnie potwierdzić cokolwiek. Oczywiście, należało zaznaczyć, że nie było czego potwierdzać. Można było tylko jak najbardziej dementować. Nie przeinaczać. Nie snuć czczych fantazji. Nie niepokoić Johna wierutnymi bzdurami i nie dokarmiać niejasnościami w sprawie tego, na czym stoi. Bo on, paradoksalnie, jednocześnie i wiedział i nie wiedział. Ale było mu wybitnie wszystko jedno, dopóki nie odzywała się żądna zawsze i wszędzie fizyczności gawiedź. Holmes zdawał się chociażby częściowo rozumieć naturę napotykanych implikacji i najprawdopodobniej ignorował je celowo, nie chcąc zaśmiecać bezcennego umysłu nawałem fałszywych, pozbawionych wartości danych. Idea nawiązywania kontaktów seksualnych z Johnem Hamishem Watsonem lokowała się w zakresie istotności – jeżeli w ogóle gdzieś była – to zapewne w pobliżu informacji, dotyczących Układu Słonecznego – a te – zdaje się – Sherlock zwykł z pełną premedytacją i nonszalancją całować w dupę. Teraz z kolei, nawet gdyby ku uciesze prostego ludu Sherlock zechciał w przypływie łaskawości i dobroci swojej dokonać stosownych objaśnień, co do stanu rzeczy i swojego stanowiska – już by nie mógł. Bo nie żył. Ze swojej własnej winy i nie podlegającej - póki co – rozumieniu przyczyny. A doktora i tak traktowano jak konającą z bólu wdowę. I choć nienawidził wszystkich za to – prawdę powiedziawszy, to ostatnimi czasy nienawidził wszystkich za wszystko, konsekwentnie siebie za to również, gdyż nie w jego naturze było ludzi tak po prostu nienawidzić – nie mógł się temu długo dziwić, jeśli chciał być sam przed sobą szczery. Wyglądał i zachowywał się, jakby druga połowa jego życia, przypisana do niego pradawnym jakimś sakramentem, zamieniła się w popiół. Podejmował się, owszem, ciężkich prób zachowania spokoju, ale udawanie chęci do życia wycieńczało go szybciej jak cała afgańska wojna, wszystkie jej rany i zarazy czy wszyscy jej wściekli Talibowie. Mięśnie i myśli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Ta uroczystość dłużyła się jak jasna cholera i stanowiła przecież jakiś dodatkowo obciążający, kluczowy rytuał przejścia. Przeniesienia się z życia w brak życia. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy ta ceremonia miała tak naprawdę służyć Sherlockowi, czy jemu. Też nie wiedział, nie chciał wiedzieć, jeden pies. Czyżby to ten problem właśnie nurtował tę nieszczęsną Molly i jej smutne, lecz pracujące analitycznie ze wzmożoną siłą oczy? Posyłał jej raz po raz napominające spojrzenia, ale pozostawała niewzruszona. Jakby była kamerą, a jej celem było po prostu rejestrować. Nie potrzebował takiej uwagi, takiej troski, litości i pomocy.

To, czego potrzebował, leżało półtora metra pod ziemią i już nigdy nie miało do niego wrócić, bo taką właśnie obrało sobie drogę, a jemu z kolei nakreśliło przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie, którym było istnieć w oczekiwaniu na coś, co się nie wydarzy. Na powrót do słodkiej niewoli, która – mimo wad – dodawała jego krwi skrzydeł.

John był lekarzem – na miły Bóg – mężczyzną racjonalnym, w poszanowaniu do nauki i rozsądku wykształconym. Z drugiej zaś strony, pewien niesamowity człowiek nauczył go wiary w cuda – pozwolił mu dostrzec racjonalne przecież mechanizmy rządzące światem, które nosiły znamiona niemożliwości. Toteż, gdy przeklęty, po stokroć zasrany Mycroft zmył się zgorzkniały, odrzucony i niepyszny, i wszyscy inni ludzie odpukali już swoje kondolencje, dobre rady, wyrazy współczucia, zdania na temat lub _bon-moty_ klasy Konfucjusza bądź przydrożnego kiosku – wszystko było równie nic niewarte i niezmieniające rzeczywistości jakkolwiek, a więc zbędne, denerwujące, lecz w dobrej intencji wypowiedziane, toteż należało to publicznie przełknąć, a dopiero w odosobnieniu wyrzygać, nie odwrotnie – wtedy dopiero odważył się wypowiedzieć kilka słów, fundamentalnych słów. Może trochę życzeń, może skarg, może zażaleń. Wierzył potajemnie w jakąś nieodgadnioną sprawczą moc słowa. Wierzył, że mówienie zmienia rzeczywistość; sprawia, że się dzieje. Mimo tego, czuł się dziwnie, gdy stojąc w pustce błagał kamień o wybawienie, mówiąc głosem strapionym i złamanym: _nie nie żyj_. I mógłby przysiąc, że czuł na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, przepełniony litością i rozczarowaniem. _Nie nie żyj_. I mógłby przysiąc, że ten Sherlock zignorowałby te prośby jak uczyniła to czarna płyta, będąca teraz jedynym jego namacalnym ekwiwalentem. Ekwiwalentem? Nie, nie byłaby nawet substytutem. Ba, żaden inny człowiek nie mógłby nim być – nikt nie miał takiej wiedzy, nikt nie miał nad nim takiej władzy. Nikt inny nie powodował, że się dzieje. Dlatego poprosił o ten cud jeszcze raz. W zasadzie, była to jedyna rzecz, o którą bezpośrednio kiedykolwiek z pełną powagą go poprosił. Dotychczas był wyrozumiały, lojalny, zgadzający się na niemalże wszystko, jak potraktowany urokiem, jak pół-szaleniec. Odrzucał wszystko i widząc śmierć, i tak szedł za nim w ogień. Po prostu za ostatnim razem nie zdążył w ten ogień wskoczyć. Ale to była pułapka, w którą wpadł jak dziecko. Zgodnie z nieludzkimi kalkulacjami Sherlocka postępując, pozwolił się ponieść informacjom i emocjom, opuścił posterunek i wrócił dopiero, gdy już było za późno, nie było im dane przejść przez to wspólnie. Tym razem to śmierć przyszła do niego. Przyszła do niego, ale nie po niego i nie potrafił w takich warunkach trwać. Wegetował jak człowiek, który mając wszystko – stracił nagle oczy, uszy, dotyk i sens. Nie wiedział jak istnieć, ani w jakim w takim razie celu, skoro to, co miał i to, czym żył zostało mu odebrane. Tak więc prosił nawet grób.

***xxx***

Ludzie współczuliby mu, ale uznaliby go za obłąkanego. Wmawialiby, że to się zdarza, że to przejdzie, że przesadza, że życie toczy się dalej, że Sherlock tego by nie chciał. Byłoby to, oczywiście, klasycznym przykładem pustego semantycznie pierdolenia, będącego jednakże niemożliwym do pominięcia w kurtuazyjnych interakcjach konwenansem. Otóż, nie byłoby zgodne z prawdą stwierdzenie, że psychopatyczni geniusze niszczący inne jednostki od podszewki serca po koniuszki palców należą do wariantów zdarzeniowych życia występujących na porządku dziennym. Szczytem bezczelności byłoby również wmawiać, że to minie człowiekowi, który poza tą częścią niego, która umarła – nie miał nikogo i niczego, do pewnego momentu w życiu był sam, a następnie – będąc w tej świętej symbiozie dusz – praktycznie samowystarczalny jako jeden byt łączony. Jakże to nawet wśród większości ludzi okropnie brzmi: _śmierć przyjaciela_. A śmierć najlepszego? Śmierć jedynego? Śmierć jedynej osoby, która kiedykolwiek wyraziła troskę o twoje życie? Jedynej, którą kiedykolwiek naprawdę obchodziło twoje bycie lub niebycie, bo wasze losy warunkowały się wzajemnie? Są na to słowa? Jak można znaleźć remedium na coś, czemu nie można nawet utworzyć opisu? Trudno znowu mówić wobec tego, że życie toczy się dalej, jeżeli wszystko prócz tego, co utracone jest bytem przygodnym, a tylko to, czego brakuje – koniecznym. Normalnie, może byłoby to uprawomocnione. Ale normalni ludzie nie znają życia tak, jak John – nie żyli z Sherlockiem. A to wprowadzało na każdą płaszczyznę nową jakość. I wreszcie, szczytem zaplutej ignorancji byłoby powiedzieć, że Sherlock by tego nie chciał; tego, żeby jego John był taki. Bóg jeden wie, czego chciał Sherlock, jak się okazało. Jeszcze się bardziej okazało, że sam nie wiedział czego, bo i płakał i skakał jednocześnie. Oczywiście, że płakał, i że nie chciał, że nie wiedział, że nie do tego dążył. Kto jak kto, ale John potrafił odcyfrować go na tyle, by znać każdą fałszywą nutę w jego głosie. Każde załamanie jego tonu. Każdy zgrzyt wymagał jako symbol interpretacji. Pożegnania nie odkodował w całości. Ale w głosie dostrzegał, że gdzieś popełniono błąd. John nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego tę akcję należało podjąć i jak miałaby ona rozwiązać ów tajemniczy problem. Ani dlaczego było to ostatecznie ważniejsze od niego. Czy był to problem sławy? Aż nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że życie w niesławie byłoby dla Sherlocka tak ciężkie, że zostawiłby go samego, na pastwie funkcjonowania w nędzy. Nazwał go przyjacielem. Nie zrobiłby tego przyjacielowi tylko dlatego. John pragnął wierzyć, że znaczył więcej, niż puste słowo, że powiedziane sprawiło, że się działo – że relacja była święta i nienaruszalna naprawdę, zarówno dla niego, jak i dla Sherlocka.

Dla pana enigmy.

Dla tego, który skacze cholera wie czemu, chociaż jego chory, podły wróg leży i przepoczwarza się radośnie na wiosennym słońcu w ścierwo, podtapia się w kałuży własnej krwi, wypływającej z zatrutej żądzą głowy i skażonej kłamstwami mordy.

Co by się przecież wtedy stało, gdyby nie skoczył? Londyn by eksplodował? Anglia by upadła? Umarłby, showman jeden?

Przecież poradziliby sobie. Zawsze sobie radzili. Mogliby wyjechać do wszystkich diabłów, dokądkolwiek. I rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne i transcendentne plemion pierwotnych. Wszystko by mogli, gdyby tylko nie skoczył, gdyby tylko nie dał się tak głupio zabić.

John momentami myślał, że być może był to jakiś trik, w końcu inaczej nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Chciałby potrafić w to uwierzyć naprawdę. Ale nie potrafił – bo widział wszystko. No, może nie wszystko. Gdyby mógł, zniszczyłby gołymi rękoma tego rowerzystę. Ten człowiek odebrał im pełnię ostatniego spotkania. Skrócił je do sekund, zaburzył je. Gdyby nie to, byłby przy Sherlocku dłużej. Dłużej trzymał rękę, z której uchodziło ciepło, dłużej topił się w tej krwi, która oślepiała mu zmysły, dłużej konał zaraz obok, powtarzając _Jezu, nie_, _Boże_ też _nie_, obarczając niebiosa winą za to wszystko, dumając, dlaczego Bóg jeszcze za życia urządził im tak okrutny sąd ostateczny za ichnie grzechy. A może – kto wie – miałby siłę w amoku reanimować Sherlocka tak długo, aż albo wchłonąłby go do siebie, albo zmiażdżył do końca jego wątłe ciało, a sanitariusze, próbując go od niego oderwać, rozerwaliby go na strzępy i skończyli jego niedolę?

Wszystko widział jak przez mgłę. Tak wiele wtedy stracił. Oczy nie miały wyrazu, nie potrafił aż na nie patrzeć, już nawet nie wiedział, czy tylko je sobie co noc w koszmarach wyobraża, czy rzeczywiście je pamięta. Nie ufał szczątkowym wspomnieniom tamtej doby. Krew, której przecież nie mogło być aż tyle – w końcu był lekarzem, dobrym lekarzem, i znał się do diabła na rzeczy – zalewała mu wizję, jak w _Lśnieniu_ Kubricka. Być może on też sukcesywnie tracił swoje zmysły. Nozdrza miał wypełnione Sherlockiem, a serce zapalczywym gniewem na wszystkie koleje losu. Siedząc przez cały tamten czas, aż do wczoraj, w swoim fotelu na Baker Street, patrząc w puste siedzisko naprzeciwko, wsłuchując się w ciszę, która była tak przeraźliwie przejmująca, że aż stawała się jednostajnym, przeszywającym ucho dźwiękiem – zastanawiał się cały czas na tym, co widział, a czego nie. I próbował uwierzyć, że może gra trwa nadal. Gdy mu się to udało – płakał. A potem usiłował wmówić sobie, że przecież wie, jak było, że praw fizyki się nie oszuka. Gdy już tego dokonał – płakał. Cykl powtarzał. Przerywały go co najwyżej telefony od mało istotnych ludzi i zdawkowe, grubo wyłożone fałszem rozmowy, których nie chciał, ani nie umiał prowadzić. Był naprawdę kiepskim aktorem, w jego zapewnienia nikt nie wierzył. Nie dziwił się. Sam by sobie nie uwierzył.

Ostatecznie, potajemnie zgromadzony sabat ludzi dobrej woli zadecydował, że John musi chociaż na jakiś czas rozłączyć się z Baker Street, aby ponownie nawiązać kontakt ze światem żywych, miast wciąż dumać pośród imion i rzeczy umarłych; tęskniąc i szalejąc, jak pasterz, który o wszystkich innych owcach zapomina, ponieważ jedną stracił.

Ów przedmiot tych rozważań – biedny Watson – nie potrafił żyć ani na Baker Street, ani gdzieś tam indziej. Było mu więc z okazji tej decyzji, mniej lub bardziej, wszystko jedno i tylko chwilami przebijała się przez jego głowę myśl, że być może w neutralnym otoczeniu będzie mu prościej przeprocesować sytuację i ustalić fakty, co w końcu pozwoliło mu uwierzyć w słuszność tej idei i poświęcić się temporalnemu opuszczeniu domu całkowicie. Nie powiedziano o tym Watsonowi prosto w twarz, ale udało mu się podsłuchać, że przydzielony również został dla niego dodatek w postaci współlokatora. Mniemał jednakże, że bez większego wysiłku uda mu się tę nieproszoną osobę ignorować i nie wchodzić w zbędne interakcje. To nie był dobry czas na kontakty międzyludzkie. To był czas na żałobę. Czas osobisty i nienaruszalny. Jego współlokator albo to zrozumie, albo się szybko rozejdą. Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że ten facet „z przydziału", również będąc podobno drzewiej wojskowym, nie będzie należał do typu frustrujących gaduł, wtrącających się przyzwoitym ludziom w interesy. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle był aspołeczny. Liczył, że polecający go Molly i Lestrade obiorą taktykę małych kroków, że wezmą kogoś niewymagającego interlokutorskiego wysiłku. Oby ten typ pracował dużo, poza mieszkaniem. W jego sercu i tak żył tylko jeden prawdziwy współlokator. A raczej nie żył. I w tym był cały problem, cholerny problem.

Chciał go za to zbesztać jak psa, ale nie potrafił. Może trochę bał się, że jeśli tak zrobi, to Sherlock źle go zrozumie i już nigdy, nigdy nie wróci. Mimo wszystko powrót zakładał, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że to już nawet nie głupie, a chore. No i co z tego, co mu niby po zdrowiu. Odchodził więc od grobu i wracał doń ze słowami, którym daleko było do obelg. Potrafił mówić tylko dobrze i w głębi serca tylko dobrze myśleć. Przecież Sherlock był dobrym człowiekiem. Był jego dobrym człowiekiem.


	3. Wnioskowanie w warunkach niepewnych

_Umbra viridis/ tco_

**Żywoty pasterzy i świętych**

***III***

**Wnioskowanie w warunkach niepewnych**

Przez wszystkie dotychczasowe lata życia i pracy Sherlocka Holmesa, każda rozwiązana zagadka była dla niego niekwestionowanym sukcesem. Liczyło się zwycięstwo umysłu nad materią. Za linią mety, z medalem w ręku, ze śmiesznym, małym i ostatecznie możliwym do zawojowania i rozłożenia na czynniki pierwsze, światem u stóp – wszystkie okoliczności stanowiły już li zbędny ornament. Dekoracje, którymi głupi ludzie zaśmiecali i spowalniali swoje mózgi, przez co właśnie byli tak bardzo niereformowalnie głupi.

Mogło się więc walić i palić, ludzie mogli rozchodzić się i umierać, państwa upadać, wojny wybuchać i tak długo, jak było to oczywiste – było bezwartościowe. Do czasu.

Przyszedł bowiem w jego rozpędzonym życiu moment, gdy ta zasada przestała obowiązywać, gdy, _nolens – volens_, musiał się zatrzymać. Nie stopniowo – zatrzymać zaraz, skończenie i bezdyskusyjnie, aby zarejestrować i przetworzyć kilka danych. Stanowiło to pierwsze od dawna rzadkie objawienie, które spłynęło na niego w cichym niedzieleniu się nowością. Przybyło ono nocą, w samym sercu Londynu, ale zamiast być wyczekiwaną nagrodą, zaatakowało go niczym złodziej i bezpowrotnie pozbawiło spokoju.

Owszem, cała gra była teraz jasna, wszystkie następne bądź dostępne ruchy przewidziane, brak praktycznie miejsca na element zaskoczenia. Kwestia leżała tylko w czasie, który musiał minąć, aby zdarzenia we właściwej kolejności mogły się urzeczywistnić. Ruch za ruch do wykonania w określonym porządku przy zerowej niejasności, przy zerowej hezytacji, przy pełnej kompetencji, przy pełnej wiedzy, przy gwarantowanym rozwiązaniu zgodnym z zamierzonym, a w każdym razie z wykalkulowanym. Jasne i ostre było jak uliczne lampy to, czego chciał Moriarty, jak do tej pory to wskórał i jakimi narzędziami miał to osiągnąć. Jasne było również to, jak mu to uniemożliwić. Wiadome było, jak go zatrzymać, jak go przechytrzyć, pokonać, skończyć. Może i przedstawienie zostało wyreżyserowane i rozegrane w większości przez Moriarty'ego, ale to Sherlock rozpisał ostatni akt, i to rozpisał tak perfekcyjnie, że sam Bóg uścisnąłby mu za to dłoń w geście uznania, gdyby tylko był w ogóle jakiś Bóg.

Holmes jednakże nie cieszył się z tego po raz pierwszy ani trochę. Poruszające się żwawo i miarowo nieświadome niczego plecy i ramiona Johna Watsona, które detektyw zdołał jeszcze wzrokiem uchwycić, gdy specjalnie po to się jeszcze odwrócił, jego ciało sunące przez niezasypiające nigdy do końca miasto, nie pozwalały Sherlockowi na uwolnienie endorfiny. Ba, budziły nawet w jego organizmie inne uczucia i procesy, zgoła odmienne od tych spodziewanych. Dotarło do niego wtedy z niesamowitą goryczą, że sentyment, przywiązanie i troska są destrukcyjne w naturze, są cechami właściwymi przegranym – bez względu na to, ile urozmaiceń mogą wnosić. Jak się również później w mniemaniu Sherlocka okazało – były także zaraźliwe. Mycroft musiał gdzieś po drodze złapać to od niego. Nie będąc jeszcze – dla posępnego dowcipu – poinformowanym o stanie faktycznym młodszego Holmesa otrzymał to, czego do tej pory nie dały mu żadne ciastkowe prohibicje ani międzynarodowe rozgrywki: mizerność i utrapienie.

Bo oto, aby pokonać śmierć – należało jedynie umrzeć.

A to, w obliczu majestatu pleców Johna, dziewiczej czystości jego niewiedzy i świętości jego oddanej przyjaźni, nie było już takie znowu proste. Z każdą milisekundą prawdopodobieństwo wykonania tego ruchu malało. Dlatego właśnie John musiał odejść. Jego obecność powodowała dekoncentrację. Dlatego właśnie plecy i nogi poruszały się szybko, silnie, buzujące złością – bo nie mając pojęcia czemu tak się stało – nagle, w godzinie próby, zostały oddelegowane do pójścia w cholerę.

Rzucone na nie spojrzenie miało być ostatnim. Sherlock zazwyczaj stawiał na prymat rozumu nad intuicją, ale tej ciężkiej nocy udzielił i jej audiencji w pałacu swojego umysłu. Czuł, że ostatnią nutą pieśni szaleńca miała być ostatnim dźwiękiem czegoś jeszcze. Dlatego chwycił wtedy dłoń Johna, choć nie było to podyktowane koniecznością natury logicznej. Chciał zaznać jej ciepła, poczuć płynące z niej życie, zapamiętać na zawsze fakturę jej skóry, pragnął zaznaczyć komunię dusz przez styczność ciał, wiedzieć do końca, że nie był sam. Historia zdawała się zataczać koło, jego życie miało wracać do punktu wyjścia. Tak, jak napęczniałe adrenaliną przemierzanie miasta czarną nocą związało ich dwoje po raz pierwszy, tak teraz miało być ostatnim wspólnym przeżyciem. Koniec równie nagły i nierealny i podyktowany chwilą wiary w intuicję jak początek.

Nie mając na to czasu, odszedłszy dla niepoznaki o parę kroków, przystanął i patrzył w ciszy jak John Watson odchodził. Odchodził od niego na zawsze i wcale o tym nie wiedział. Stał przeto niezrozumiałym dlań zdjęty urokiem, niczym żona Lota, w sól zamieniona, z oczyma po wsze czasy tęsknie zawieszonymi nad tym, co umiłowane, lecz utracone. Dopiero wtedy, gdy sylwetka Johna zniknęła z krajobrazu, zdołał uruchomić władzę nad własnym ciałem i ruszył na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Wiedział wtedy już wszystko. Może poza tą jedną rzeczą, że tamto spojrzenie nie było ostatnim. Nie wiedział, że miało ich rozdzielić jeszcze gorsze pożegnanie. Sam je na nich sprowadził.

*xxx*

Cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Nie była nawet cechą, którą w ogóle posiadał w ekwipażu. Nad ranem cisza i pustka szpitalnego laboratorium powodowała już cierpienie. Przed świtem, gdy rozum bezsilnie przysypiał, władzę obejmowało serce i wypełniać jęło chłonne przestrzenie umysłu tym, co najważniejsze. Usprawiedliwiając się nadzieją, graniczącą z pewnością, że plan się powiedzie, a rozwiązanie awaryjne pozostanie niewykorzystaną nigdy opcją, przekonując się do wiary, a nie mając na poparcie jej dowodów – napisał do Johna. Napisał o fakcie, który znał już dawno. Napisał, bo nie wytrzymał, bo musiał jeszcze raz jego zobaczyć, aby w siebie uwierzyć. Zobaczyć, żeby zapamiętać. Zobaczyć, żeby po prostu go widzieć.

A on, przyszedłszy, jeszcze raz – ostatni raz – stał się dlań przewodnikiem światła, zwyczajnie będąc tam – dał mu odpowiedź wieńczącą i rozwiązującą wszystko. Tak bardzo zachłysnął się siłą tego objawienia, że ani myślał wziąć pod rozwagę możliwości błędności swoich i epifanii i obliczeń.

Wszystko miało być wszakże na powrót doskonałe, w normie. Należało tylko zdjąć Johna z linii ognia. To, co najcenniejsze należało ratować od pożogi. A Moriarty płonął nieposzlakowanym geniuszem i palił szaleństwem wszystko na swej drodze. Przecież już raz wściekłe języki pożaru sprawiły, że o mały włos, a John byłby spłonął. Czas, który mieli dany, a który mógłby się wtedy skończyć, był tylko przypadkowym aktem dobrej woli. Trzeba dbać o to, co swoje. Trzeba więc odsunąć Johna od krzywdy na dobre. Ten akt ryzyka miał tym razem należeć tylko i wyłącznie do Sherlocka. Tylko jak miałby tego dokonać sam, skoro jego blogger podążał za nim wszędzie, pchał się w jego tarapaty z zamiarem przyjęcia wszystkich razów na siebie? Należało go zrazić do siebie, bardzo zrazić. Nie było to przyjemne, ale świadomość, że tymczasowe i niezbędne, kupujące od losu dostatecznie dużo czasu sprawiała, że stawał się ten ruch wykonalny i usankcjonowany w wewnętrznej, zorientowanej na Johnie moralności Sherlocka. W końcu, po wszystkim John zrozumiałby, że to konieczność. Wybaczyłby jak Baskerville. John był łaskawy i dobry. John był – nawet nie znając Sherlockowych motywacji - pełen zrozumienia i szczery w wybaczaniu. I zarazem szybki w tym.

I pewnie by tak było, gdyby tylko teoria o palcowym kodzie nie była – _nomen omen_ – wyssana z palca. Nic się nie udało, nie uchronił swego skarbu przed ogniem. Dłoń Moriarty'ego w ostatnim momencie żywcem wciągnęła go w piekło. Krew martwego szaleńca, rosnąca kałużą na przeklętym dachu ustanowiła o jego – jednak niełaskawym - losie. Tylko jakoś inną głowę, nie zaś Jima przy tej krwi widział, ani nie swoją. A Johna dostrzegł zrazu jak w dół spojrzał – wszystkie czarne taksówki przypominały mu o nim. I rzeczywiście, wysiadł z niej wtedy, w złym miejscu albo o złej porze. I Holmes nie miał już innego wyjścia: musiał sprawić, by John zwątpił, by go znienawidził, by nie zaznał krzywdy, nie był w żałobie i w tęsknocie po nim. Nie tymczasowo, acz nieodwołalnie. Tak to miało działać, musiało zadziałać. Sherlock stojąc tam nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane wrócić. Będąc tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko, żałował gry, w którą ich wplątał. Żadna rozgrywka ostatecznie nie była warta rozłąki.

***xxx***

Gdy już leżał na chodniku, trupa udając, ale trupem naprawdę się czując, dotarło do niego, że i plan ze zwątpieniem i nienawiścią nie zadziałał. Poprzednia pomyłka i jeszcze to sumowały się na naprawdę okropny początek dnia, a możliwe nawet, że reszty życia.

Wszystkich sił umysłowych i wszystkich narzuconych przez rozum hamulców trzeba było, aby się nie złamał i nie powstał, czując – po raz ostatni – dłoń Johna na swojej, rejestrując i pożerając swoją skórą i duszą wszystkie jej cechy, by nigdy nie zostały zapomniane, pomylone z ręką inną.

Wszystkich sił, aby tego nie przerwać, gdy tamten – zamroczony i do połowy tylko świadomy, nie znajdując w sztucznie bezwładnym jego ciele życia - osuwał się na ziemię, przyzywał i przezywał wszystkich świętych, szamotał się z tłumem, żeby tylko nie odejść, nie dać się odseparować.

Wszystkich sił, aby na cmentarzu nie podejść i nie zjawić się obok Johna znikąd. Tak, jak zwykł to robić; tak, jak chciał to zrobić – stać się z podpory tajnej – ujawnioną. Być stróżem, o którego istnieniu John mógłby wiedzieć.

Wszystkich sił, aby nie spełnić cudu, o który był proszony. O który był błagany płaczem i który był wymuszany groźbą na ulotnych literach jego nazwiska i noszącej je milczącej czarnej płycie.

Nie mógł posłuchać. Nie żył. Mógł tylko na to patrzeć. I jeszcze bardziej nie żyć.

Jedynie Aniołom wolno było dokonywać takich cudów. A on był jednym z nich. On był tylko po ich stronie.


End file.
